


Zane fell from the sky

by Eagefrien



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: I meant to post this months ago oPPS, Other, Pain, Seperation, nothing got done, rip in pepper, so the boy is gonna feel pai, sorry for that hiatus, things like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Zane wasn’t built in Ninjago, he fell from the sky.





	Zane fell from the sky

 

The air was always brisk, light with sound and buoyant. Unlike the wind filled minds writing furiously at thin tablets, desperately planning the story lines and fates of the newborn nation and its realms. Most of them did, at the very least. Those who weren’t writing out the lives of millions were guiding the next set of authors, and almost all of the young authors could barely sit still.

“Gotcha!” A shrill voice rang out before leaning off their desk into a dog pile rivaling a mountain, successfully knocking down all the other children from hanging up their paper planes and stars from the wooden beams that other trouble-makers kept jumping on. A few others were desperately writing out skits for their pets to complete in mere seconds, or forcing the other classmates to suddenly drop like a bag of rocks. The entire class howled with laughter everytime a student’s knees gave out. In the midst of the chaos. One of them halted under one of perched students.

“Hey, hey Zane- can you do the sweeping crane?” Their pigtails bounced excitedly, clapping their hands together pleadingly. Zane- who was content to simply watch the mayhem unfold- quickly shook his head.

“Cmon, please?” Another student asked, joining the first on their knees.

“We won't tell the teacher this time, promise!” Someone suddenly yelled, helping other students get to their feet and gathering them together around the perched robot. In fact, the only thing that really indicated that the robot was.. a robot, was the intricately designed wings protruding from his back. Almost every cogwheel was visable and its cables offered a design that entranced anyone who saw them. Because of how far they run down his back, he has to wear an apron type shirt instead of the common robes and parkas. “It’ll be so cool!”

“Please- c’mon?”

“We’re allowed to go outside, try and fly across the valley.” A pit quickly formed in his stomach, the mere mention of the various vallies that surrounded the clouds were enough to (figuratively) make him break out in a cold sweat. Cautiously gripping the wooden ledges, Zane slid off and leaned against a wall, frowning as he did. One of the closest students frowned and gently placed an arm against his shoulder, but quickly retracted it when the metal blade of Zane’s wing quickly swiped them away.

“Do you think that we’ll ever let you fall?”

“I would never be surprised if you all sent someone to their death.”

“You aren’t totally wrong to assume that- BUT! We didn’t promise last time. So you have our word.” Tobor explained, carelessly flipping their purple hair back, as if to demonstrate their point.

“You are not helping your case very much.”

“Well that doesn’t matter, what does matter… is the fact that you haven’t taken yourself on a spin in a while. It’s about time that you stretch out those bad boys, and what's the best way to do so? By flying!”

“Listen Zane,” Esul- a rather small kid with mouse like features- slung his arm around Zane’s shoulders, flinching by how his wings flattened against his back,

“You are probably the coolest guy, ever. Got wings, naturally cold… I’m POSITIVE that you’ll make a name for yourself all the much more! It’s a win-win!” There was no way that it was safe, no way that it was cool.

There was no way he was actually doing this… Zane stared down the white drop below him, wind belting against his back and whipping his hair around. Behind him, everyone in his class was cheering excitedly. Enthusiastically awaiting the leap of faith. His entire body was practically vibrating. Rain pouring down into the deep beyond. And he was terrified.

“Ready?” Tobor shouted over the rain. He wasn't. “Alright! On three.” His chest was collapsing in on itself. Hoping for anything, Zane turned around and glanced at the small crowd, the school as well, as fate had it, the teacher finally realized that his students were no longer in the classroom. The kids were barely past a giggled ‘one’ before Zane apprehensively spoke up again.

“Shouldn’t this wait until tomorrow? The weather is… still horrendously awful-” Zane was hoping that using hyperboles would convince them more, but the grimace on Tobor’s face said otherwise.

“What, you scared of a little rain? You’re waterproof.”

“Quit being a coward!” Despite not having lungs, he could barely breath… Zane turned back to the drop.

“Ready?” No. He desperately wanted to go back inside. The risks were too high, why wouldn’t they get that? The wind began blowing even more.

“One..” A few of the other students covered their heads. It was freezing. Okay, this is fine. He’s fine. Everything will be alright. Nothing bad will happen, he will simply fly across and then be able to return to class again. Faintly, he could hear his teacher screaming out to them. Zane took a deep breath, and expanded the blades and gears, which trembled as much as he did.

“Tw-” Before they could even finish the word, Zane was off his feet. Eyes widened and mouths agaped, the crowd as a whole- upon realizing what had suddenly occurred -began screaming. Caught on the unseen currents, whisked away by the wind caught in his wings, Zane was helplessly thrown through the air. His own cries buried under howls of clouds and unforgiving rain drops. The fall could hardly be described as a fall, more or less hurdling down into a bleak abyss with nothing but the screeching mantra of death singing in your ears. Chest caving, arms collapsing, the dull colors mixing into one before exploding into a darkness. At this point, his only hope was flailing around in hopes of grabbing something, anything at all. His decent halted suddenly, ripping his gaze to his feet and causing his ears to ring with a blinding ache. Electricity sparked and paralyzed him in burning agony. Slowly tearing the skin along his spine. White. Graying stalks. Shadows casted every which way. With a metallic unhinging, Zane collapsed into the ground. He sat there, face deep in the snow and feathery light drops of ice accumulating over his back. Eyes looking around in every direction, desperately searching for anything. Something was wrong, uncomfortable almost, as if someone had simply shifted one of his arm plates slightly out of place. Just.. all over.

“There’s always a mystery, unbeknownst to no one, a surprise hidden just out of reach of its seeker. Our own perceptions of reality help hide the simplest of answers from our minds.. Fearing the paths we would pave to the stars.” The man whispered his ramblings to the wind, not bothering to refix his hair when the wind recombed it over his eyes. Every few seconds he would glance around with confusion when he assumed that a car had been driving around, despite the fact that he was miles away from any road, unless his parents had figured out where he had been. Probably not. Julien glanced upward as a gust had picked up, forcing himself to protect his eyes from the icicles flying through the air. As soon as he turned up, a darkened figure amounst the pale grays caught his eye with a startling stab. Its about now that Julien realized that there was more than just the wind he had been hearing. Running- jumping through the snow, Julien quickly ran in the direction he thought the thing had fell. Funnily enough, he would never actually run in the direction of something falling from the sky, it could have been a meteor, or a bomb from a village, the danger was immeasurable but the screaming beconed him closer. Someone had fallen, not something. And he was determined to help them. For the briefest of moments, the falling person was caught in a tangled mass of tree branches by something connected to their back, before they vanished again into the quickly falling snow. Head swarming with fear and worry, Julien practically dove through the snow, barely unaware for how quickly the snow was falling. Brushing all the snow off, his chest tightened immensely the moment he unvieled the now still person, all the more horriefied by how the skin over their spine had been torn horrifically, metal plates pulled up dangerously, and wires flayed and sparking intensely. A scene pulled straight out of a science fiction story. Julien's mind swam with ideas, pieces of himself telling him to stand up and help the person- whether it was an alien or a trap, he shouldn't just leave them to die. For the first time in a long time, the desperation in his own heart was enough to make him move. The howled out tree screamed with terror of the cold winds blasting inside, it didn’t matter. Julien raced down the icy steps, careful not to drop the lanky individual, who had sputtered in panic every two minutes, too cold to completely resist. Frowning, Julien quickly placed them on his bed, catching a glimpse of their chest rising rapidly and eyes wide and terrorfied. They flinched as he wrapped an arm cuff around their unusually cold wrist. They jerked violently when he held an xray projector above their chest. Every few seconds they opened their mouth to yell hoarse cries. Soon enough, water began to slide down their face.. Crying. Then they stopped moving. Similar to how a machine crashes when overloaded with information, they stared blankly up at the ceiling, unresponsive to everything.

Not too soon after, Julien began making incisions along the places evident of tearing, set on fixing the damaged plates and reconnecting loose wires and cables. He washed them up, and changed them into thicker clothing. Now, he sat at his desk and observed the multiple X-rays and diagrams he had sketched whilst fixing up the battered robot.

“Who..” With a light gasp, Julien whipped around and saw the robot weakly turning their head toward him, “are you?” In an instant, Julien was by their side.

“Please don't move too much, your stitches as still drying-”

“Stitches..” They asked, confused and still a bit dazed.

“Yes, just lay down, alright? The faster they heal, the faster we can find out.. What happened.” Surprised flashed over their eyes, and they jerked their head toward him.

“What happened.. The clas- Elsu and.. And someo.. I was going to-” Their chest involuntarily jerked upward, making them hiss in agony.

“Shh-sh, relax, just relax, alright?” Julien bite his lip, wondering if he should wait to gather information, “I have a few questions for you, can you answer them?” Despite pausing to let themselves catch a breath, they nodded.

“Take your time, okay? We have all the time in the world. What’s your name?”

“Z.. Zane.”

“Okay, good. Do you have any family?” A short nod.

“You had fallen, were you with your family when you fell?” A gentle shake of the head.

“Do you live anywhere near Birch wood forest?” Once again, a quick shake.

“Hm.. do you have any indication of how to make repairs to parts of your body?” This time, Zane didn’t make any clear indication, but closed their eyes and started twisting their ankle.

“Mm-my ankle.. There’s a button.” Nodding, Julien leaned over his legs and gently began pressing along his ankle and feet, flinching as a small ‘chink’ sounded, something had opened under Zane’s pant leg. After rolling it up, Julien quickly retrieve a packet of some sort, rolled around what could be a bone. Upon opening it he could only glance over the intricate and sophisticated blueprints, before he dove for his tool bag again.

“Now listen here, Zane,” The small robot twisted their head, nervous from the overwhelming amount of energy that had bursted from the man, “by tonight, you are going to be on your feet again. And I promise, you will be back with your family soon enough.”

“Okay..”


End file.
